


The Art of Positive Reinforcement

by amosanguis



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:59:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8769142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Sam always makes G waffles the morning after he’s been shot at (blueberry waffles if he doesn’t get hit).





	

-z-

 

Sam always makes G waffles the morning after he’s been shot at ( _blueberry_ waffles if he doesn’t get hit).

After an undercover op, G gets pancakes ( _blueberry_ pancakes if he never has to flash his badge and reveal himself).

Then, depending on how many buildings (or people) are blown up, G gets bacon. (0 casualties of any kind means hickory bacon, 1-2 casualties means maple bacon, 3 means plain bacon, and more than 4 casualties means no bacon at all.)

 

-

 

The point is that Sam has his system down to a science and it takes G longer than he’ll ever admit to figure it out.

 

-z-

 

End.

 


End file.
